Der Schlag auf den Shayol Ghul
Dies ist ein Prequel zur Serie Das Rad der Zeit von Robert Jordan. Eine Version hiervon war in An Illustrated Guide to The Wheel of Time enthalten, veröffentlicht von Tor Books 1997. © 1996 Robert Jordan, Übersetzung von Nessaia Quelle: http://www.dragonmount.com/Books/Strike_at_Shayol_Ghul/index.php Vorwort Manchmal fragen Fans mich, ob ich Vorgeschichten zu Das Rad der Zeit schreiben will. Während einige Anfragen für Bücher über die Trolloc-Kriege oder den Aufstieg und Fall des Hochkönigs, Artur Falkenflügel, oder die Lebensgeschichten verschiedener Charaktere sind, sind die häufigsten für Bücher über das Zeitalter der Legenden und sein Ende im Krieg der Macht, und die am meisten gestellte Frage ist, glaube ich, "warum, wenn die grösten Errungenschaften im Zeitalter der Legenden von Männern und Frauen in Zusammenarbeit mit der Einen Macht erreicht wurden, wurde der letzte Angriff auf den Shayol Ghul von Männern allein ausgeführt?" Momentan habe ich nicht vor, irgend eines dieser Bücher zu schreien, doch ich will nicht sagen, dass nicht eine oder zwei Geschichten dabei herauskommen könnten. Ich schreibe normalerweise keine Kurzgeschichten. Mein Verleger fordert von mir, dass eine Kurzgeschichte fünfzigtausend Worte bedeutet. Was die Frage angeht, allerdings... Ich hoffe, dass jene Fans (und der Rest von euch) eine Zeit lang zufrieden sein werden mit dem, was folgt, ein fiktionales bisschen "non-fiction", ein Stück aus dem Zeitalter, das von einigen das Dritte Zeitalter genannt wird, ein Zeitalter, das noch kommen wird, ein Zeitalter, das lange vergangen ist... Robert Jordan Der Schlag auf den Shayol Ghul Eine vorläufige Einführung von Jorille Mondevwin Königlicher Historiker am Hof ihrer erleuchtetsten Majestät, Ethenielle Kirukon Materasu, von der Gnade des Lichts, Königin von Kandor, Beschützerin des Landes, Schild des Nordens, Hochsitz von Haus Materasu. Einer der wichtigsten Funde der vergangenen Jahre, möglicherweise seit der Zerstörung, ist eine unvollständige Kopie von nicht weniger als einer Geschichte der Welt von der Bohrung des Stollens in das Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs bis zum Ende der Zerstörung der Welt. Das Original datiert anscheinend vom Anfang des ersten Jahrhunderts NZ. Trotz der extremen Knappheit des Materials aus dem gesamten ersten Jahrtausend nach der Zerstörung können wir nur dankbar sein, dass die Kunst des Druckens die Zerstörung der Welt überlebte, wo so viel anderes es nicht tat, und dass sie in einigem Ausmaß tatsächlich während der Zerstörung selbst ausgeübt wurde, wenn auch unter strengen und beschränkten Bedingungen. Bedenkt man die verbreitete Zerstörung der Trolloc-Kriege und des Hundertjährigen Krieges, welche wenn auch weit weniger als die absolute Gesamtheit der Zerstörung trotzdem Städte, Nationen - und weit schlimmer - Wissen im Feuer vergehen sah, müssen wir über alles geschriebene staunen, das mehr als dreitausend Jahre überlebte. Was wir wissen, basiert auf Fragmenten, unzählige male kopiert, doch zumindest wissen wir etwas davon. Sogar ein bisschen Wissen ist besser als Ignoranz. Entdeckt in einem staubigen Lagerraum in Chachin waren die Seiten in einer Kiste voll von alten Rechnungen und Rezepten, Studenten-Schreibheften und privaten Tagebüchern, einige so fleckig vom Alter und mit so verblichener Tinte, dass sie unlesbar war, wo die Seiten selbst nicht schon zerfallen waren. Das fragmentarische Manuskript war lesbar, gerade so, präsentierte aber die üblichen Probleme, ganz zu schweigen von den Schwierigkeiten der Übersetzung und dem Umgang mit Jahrhunderten von Kopierfehlern; solch eine Geschichte wäre zweifellos ein riesiges, mehrbändiges Werk (bitte siehe die Notiz des Autors am Ende), doch von den zweihundertundzwölf überlebenden Seiten gibt es nicht mehr als sechs, die zusammenhängen und nirgendwo sonst mehr als zwei. Die gegebenen Daten sind vollkommen unverständlich, da kein aus dem Zeitalter der Legenden stammende Kalender jemals gefunden wurde. Viele Verweise auf verheerende Ereignisse (fatale Schlachten und Städte, zerstört von Baalsfeuer während des Kriegs der Schatten, ganze Regionen bedeckt vom Meer und Bergketten, die sich über Nacht während der Zerstörung der Welt erheben) bis hin zu solchen Einzelheiten wie das Erscheinen einer bestimmten Person sind bloße Seltenheiten. Die Seiten, die genau enthüllen könnten, wo diese Dinge stattgefunden haben, was ihre speziellen Merkmale waren, die Lösung oder das Endresultat, fehlen normalerweise. Warum also ist diese Sammlung so wichtig? Zuerst weil sie, zerfallen wie sie ist, mehr Informationen über den Krieg der Schatten enthält, als jede andere bekannte Quelle, möglicherweise so viel wie alle anderen Quellen gemeinsam. Doch noch wichtiger, sie beinhaltet eine große Menge an Informationen, die sonst nirgendwo erhältlich sind. Und am wichtigsten von allen, die sechs zusammenhängenden Seiten und andere, die nahe bei ihnen platziert werde müssen, sind die einzige bekannte Aufzeichnung von Ereignissen, die das betreffen, was das weitreichendste Geschehen in der Geschichte der Welt jedes Zeitalters ist: die Versiegelung des Stollens von Lews Therin Telamon und den Hundert Gefährten. Wir können immer noch nicht sicher sein, wie viel Zeit verging zwischen der Erschaffung des Stollens und dem tatsächlichen Anfang von dem, was der Krieg der Schatten genannt werden würde, allerdings mindestens fünfzig Jahre und möglicherweise mehr als einhundert waren markiert von einer schnellen Degeneration der sozialen Ordnung und einem gleichermaßen extrem schnellen Anstieg von tausenden von Misständen, wie zuvor entweder selten oder vollkommen unbekannt gewesen waren. Der Krieg selbst war eine "neue" Entdeckung, so scheint es, wenn auch eine schnell erlernte, und wie einige sagen perfektionierte. Der Krieg der Schatten kippte in eine Richtung, dann in die andere, in Feuer und Blut in seinem Verlauf. Während der ersten drei Jahre machte der Schatten große Eroberungen und große Teile der Welt fielen unter den Horror der Herrschaft des Dunklen Königs, wenn auch indirekt durch seine menschlichen Repräsentanten. Und sicherlich kann die Anwesenheit von Myrddraal und Trollocs nicht indirekt genannt werden. Unter der Führung von Lews Therin Telamon, dem legendären Drachen der Prophezeiungen, wurde viel von dem, was verloren war, wiedererlangt in den nächsten vier Jahren, doch nie ohne Verluste. An diesem Punkt setzte eine Pattsituation ein und für beinahe ein Jahr war keine Seite in der Lage, irgendwelche Eroberungen zu machen trotz wilder Kämpfe, doch als die Pattsituation brach, begann der Schatten erneut vorzudringen, zuerst langsam doch dann mit steigender Geschwindigkeit. Laut dem Schreiber dieser fragmentarischen Berichte "war es, als ob jeder Schritt vorwärts vom Schatten die Sporen des Chaos vor ihm verstreute, und sich nährend an dem, was wuchs, erlangte der Schatten Stärke, so dass sein nächster Schritt größer war, und der nächste würde noch größer sein". Große Gebiete waren zu dieser Zeit in verschiedenem Grad zerstört, während der Krieg in der Welt vor und zurück wogte und es war offensichtlich, dass, während der Schatten bereit war, einen großen Prozentsatz der Bevölkerung in den eroberten Gebieten zu foltern und zu ermorden, die Mächte des Lichts nicht länger einen so langwierigen Krieg durchhalten würden. Sie verloren, wurden mit steigender Geschwindigkeit zur Niederlage gedrängt, und wenn sie noch alles gewinnen wollten, musste das schnell geschehen. Einer der Pläne für ein schnelles Ende des Krieges wurde von Lews Therin vorgeschlagen und drehte sich um einen direkten Angriff auf den Stollen selbst. Sieben "Fokuspunkte" (es scheint keine bessere Übersetzung aus der Alten Sprache zu geben, obwohl offensichtlich die Siegel der Legende gemeint sind) wurden aus Cuendillar konstruiert. Ein Stoßtrupp - so nannten sie es, obwohl es den heutigen Menschen selbst im Licht der jüngsten Ereignisse als große Armee erscheinen muss - bestehend aus etwa zwanzigtausend Soldaten, um Sicherheit zu gewährleisten und ein Zirkel von sieben weiblichen Aes Sedai und sechs männlichen (das Minimum, das für notwendig gehalten wurde, und die stärksten, die gefunden werden konnten) sollten zum Shayol Ghul Reisen, dem einen Ort auf der Welt, wo sich das befand was "eine Dünnheit im Muster" genannt wurde und den Stollen fühlbar machte, um die Siegel dort anzubringen, gehalten von den Fokuspunkten, die den Stollen verschließen und den Dunklen König einmal mehr vor der Welt verschließen würde. Der Plan wurde aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen als riskant angesehen. Sogar heute ist bekannt, dass der Dunkle König einen gewissen Einfluss auf die Welt nahe um den Shayol Ghul hat und es war möglich, dass jeder Versuch, dort die Macht zu lenken, sofort entdeckt und die Streitmacht zerstört werden würde. Lews Therin selbst, der diesen großen Angriff persönlich anführen wollte, gab zu, dass er sogar bei einem Erfolg davon ausging, dass nur wenige der Angreifer überleben würden, möglicherweise keiner. Schlimmer noch, mehrere Experten behaupteten, dass wenn die Siegel nicht mit exakter Präzision angebracht werden würden, der entstehende Druck statt der Versiegelung den Stollen aufreißen und den Dunklen König vollständig befreien würde. Ein weiterer Plan zu dieser Zeit drehte sich um zwei riesige Sa'angreal, einer verbunden mit Saidin und einer mit Saidar und beide so mächtig, dass ihre Benutzung spezielle Ter'angreal erforderte, wie Miniaturversionen der großen Sa'angreal, speziell konstruiert für das Ziel, Zugang zu diesen Sa'angreal zu erlangen. Dieses Projekt hatte auch seine Gegner, da die Sa'angreal so mächtig werden sollten, dass möglicherweise einer genug von der Einen Macht liefern könnte, um die Welt zu zerstören, während beide zusammen es sicherlich würden. Einige bezweifelten, dass so viel der Einen Macht unter diesen Umständen sicher gehandhabt werden könnte. Dagegen stand die Sicherheit, laut der Unterstützer des Plans, dass sie gemeinsam genutzt genug Macht liefern würden, um die Streitkräfte des Schattens zurückzuschlagen, sie vollständig zu besiegen und eine Barriere um den Shayol Ghul zu errichten, bis eine sichere Methode gefunden worden war, mit dem Stollen umzugehen. Gegner hoben hervor, dass der Stollen sich vergrößert hatte, seit er gebohrt worden war und hinter der mit den Sa'angreal errichteten Barrikade noch wachsen würde, so dass sich der Dunkle König schließlich hinter der Barriere selbst befreien könnte. Die Barriere könnte den Dunklen König gut halten, wenn alles, was er tun konnte, durch den relativ kleinen Stollen hindurch geschah, doch konnte sie den befreiten Dunklen König halten? Die Halle der Diener teilte sich schnell in zwei Lage und jene, die den einen Plan bevorzugten, verhöhnten den anderen. Unterstützung für die Nutzung der großen Sa'angreal und die Opposition gegen den Versuch, die Siegel anzubringen, sammelte sich um eine Frau namens Latra Posae Decume. Anscheinend eine Sprecherin von nennenswerter Kraft und Überzeugungskraft versammelte sie eine große Gruppe um sich, doch was ihr den Sieg sicherte war eine Übereinkunft, die sie mit jeder weiblichen Aes Sedai von nennenswerter Stärke auf der Seite des Lichts traf. (In dem Manuskript wird diese Übereinkunft "der Verhängnisvolle Vertrag" genannt, obwohl man bezweifeln kann, dass dies der Name war, unter dem sie weithin bekannt war.) Lews Therins Plan war zu unüberlegt, zu gefährlich, und keine Frau, die dem Vertrag zustimmte, würde daran teilnehmen. Da man glaubte, für das präzise Anbringen der Siegel einen Zirkel zu benötigen, vernichtete das den Plan, da Männer keinen Zirkel erschaffen können, sondern nur von einer Frau in einen Zirkel gebracht werden können. Die Arbeit an den Sa'angreal in Form zweier riesiger Statuen wurde schnell vorangetrieben. Spekulationen der wilderen Sorte reifen unter jenen, die sich selbst Historiker nennen und die Entdeckung dieses Materials hat zu dem erwarteten in den üblichen Ecken geführt. Hätten die großen Sa'angreal sich als effektiv erwiesen, so wie Latra Posae Decume es wünschte? Wenn sie Siegel von einem Zirkel aus Männern und Frauen zusammen angebracht worden wären, wären die Männer oder sogar Saidin selbst auf irgend eine Art vor dem Rückschlag des Dunklen Königs geschützt gewesen? Oder wäre Saidar ebenfalls verseucht worden? Die letzte Möglichkeit ist genug, um das kälteste Blut gerinnen zu lassen, doch Tatsache ist, dass die Ereignisse verliefen, wie sie verliefen und solche Spekulationen sind nicht mehr als Gedankenspiele, um die Leichtgläubigen zu ängstigen. Jene, von denen ich spreche, werden wissen, wen ich meine. Gerade als das Sa'angreal-Paar vollständig war, schlug das Desaster zu. Die Zugangsschlüssel-Ter'angreal wurden an einem weit entfernten Ort von den Sa'angreal erschaffen (vermutlich aufgrund der Gefahr "unkontrollierter Resonanzen während des letzten Stadiums", was auch immer das bedeutet) und diese Region wurde von Truppen unter Sammael überrannt. Das einzig gute daran war, dass die Ter'angreal selbst versteckt und der Ort, wo sie gemacht wurden, zerstört worden war (seine ganze Existenz war nur den obersten Rängen bekannt gewesen), so dass weder Sammael noch irgend jemand sonst vom Schatten wusste, dass sie diese Dinge in ihrer Reichweite hatten. Die Seite des Lichts besaß immer noch die Sa'angreal, doch es gab keinen sicheren Zugangsweg; ohne die Ter'angreal war es sicher, dass selbst die stärkste Aes Sedai sofort ausbrennen würde durch den riesigen Fluss der Einen Macht. Lews Therin argumentierte erneut für seinen Plan, gab die Risiken zu, sagte aber auch, dass es jetzt die einzige Chance war, doch Posae behielt ihre Opposition aufrecht. Der Glaube an die Gefahr der falschen Setzung der Siegel hatte sich verbreitet und noch mehr weibliche Aes Sedai waren dem "Verhängnisvollen Vertrag" beigetreten, inklusive vieler, die nicht annähernd stark genug waren, um sich für den Zirkel der Stoßtruppe zu qualifizieren. Die Gemüter erhitzten sich und eine anscheinend unvorhergesehene Teilung zwischen weiblichen und Männlichen Aes Sedai begann sich zu entwickeln, wenn nicht sogar in der Halle selbst. Schließlich entschied die Halle, mit Latra Posaes Plan fortzufahren und ihre Anhänger begannen daran zu arbeiten, die Zugangsschlüssel aus den vom Schatten kontrollierten Territorien herauszuschmuggeln. Laut der Seiten des Manuskriptes wurden alle für den Schmuggel verantwortlichen Agenten gefangen, obwohl das nicht bekannt wurde, bis die Ereignisse sich aus jedermanns Reichweite entwickelt hatte. Sie waren mutige Männer und Frauen, und wenn gleich jene, die nicht sofort getötet wurden, gefoltert wurden und so einige den Zweck ihrer Mission enthüllten, verriet keiner den Ort von irgend einem der Zugangsschlüssel. Das einzige wirkliche Resultat war, dass die Ter'angreal weit verstreut wurden über das vom Schatten gehaltene Gebiet, ihre Lage und sogar ihre Existenz gingen für Jahrtausende verloren. Beinahe sofort nach Sammaels Versuch schlugen Armeen, kommandiert von Demandred und Be'lal zu. An diesem Punkt des Krieges war ein Aufhalten des Fortschritts des Schattens das beste, auf das man hoffen konnte; kein erobertes Gebiet war zurückerlangt worden in den vergangenen zwei Jahren. In harten und blutigen Kämpfen wurden diese beiden knapp aufgehalten, doch Demandred und Be'lal hielten den Druck aufrecht. Sammael begann eine neue Offensive, die ebenfalls knapp aufgehalten wurde und es gibt die Erwähnung von schweren Kämpfen noch anderswo. Anscheinend waren beide der großen Sa'angreal bedroht durch diese Offensiven; tatsächlich war es möglich, dass sie das Ziel waren. Massive Unruhen überschwemmten viele Städte, die noch vom Licht gehalten wurden, und das "Wiederauftauchen der Friedensfraktion" wird erwähnt, anscheinend einer Gruppe, die Verhandlungen mit den Verlorenen forderte. Das Manuskript deutet an, dass es mehrere Friedensfraktionen im Verlauf des Krieges gab. Oder vielleicht auch nur eine, die kam und ging. Es ist klar, dass diese Gruppe mehrmals während des Krieges auf eigene Initiative zu den Verlorenen ging und Verhandlungen versuchte und das nach der Rückkehr Mitglieder jeder dieser Delegationen später ertappt wurden, wie sie Dinge taten, die dem Schatten halfen, obwohl es zu einem gewissen Grad scheint, dass sie absolut nicht wussten, was sie getan hatten. Es ist ein Wunder, dass jene Menschen sich nicht an ein Sprichwort erinnerten, das sich während des Krieges der Schatten entwickelt haben soll: "Es gibt keinen Frieden mit dem Schatten". Die letzte Niederlage war nahe; der Wille der Menschheit, zu widerstehen, schwand, und sollte irgend eine dieser drei großen Offensiven kommandiert von Verlorenen, durchbrechen, wäre das Ende nur eine Frage der Zeit, möglicherweise nur ein paar Monate entfernt. Mit Latra Posaes Opposition, die angesichts dieser Ereignisse fortdauerte Vor ihrem Tod während der Zerstörung der Welt (der nicht aus den Beschreibungen des Manuskriptes hervorgeht, unglücklicherweise weder nach Zeit noch Ort) erlangte Latra Posae anscheinend einige Berühmtheit, die mit der von Lews Therin vor ihr rivalisierte. Während der Kämpfe gegen die Schattenverschworenen, bevor die Zerstörung dem ein Ende setzte, was zu dieser Zeit unvermeidlich war, erhielt sie den Namen Shadar Nor, am besten übersetzt als "Schnitterin des Schattens" oder vielleicht "Abschneiderin des Schattens" (die Schwierigkeiten einer präzisen Übersetzung aus der Alten Sprache mit all ihren vielen Bedeutungen wird immer bleiben). Somit ist es ironisch, dass kein anderes bisher entdecktes Dokument mehr als ihren Namen erwähnte. Möglicherweise dient dies dazu, Latra Posae Decume ihren verdienten Platz in der Geschichte zu geben. und den weibliche Aes Sedai, die sich an ihren Schwur hielten und die Nutzung eines Zirkels unmöglich machten (die Teilung hatte sich zu einem Punkt verhärtet, wo sich weibliche Aes Sedai weigerten, mit männlichen zu sprechen und umgekehrt) beschloss Lews Therin, seinen Plan ohne die Zustimmung der Halle auszuführen, möglicherweise ohne deren Wissen. Es war einfach unmöglich, die riesigen Sa'angreal lange genug zu halten, um die Zugangsschlüssel auszuschmuggeln. Aus Lews Therins Sicht gab es keine andere Chance mehr. Eine Gruppe mächtiger junger männlicher Aes Sedai, lautstark bei ihren Argumenten (anscheinend bis zu dem Punkt, dass sie mehrere Male die Treffen der Halle unterbrachen), hatte sich als Unterstützung für Lews Therin gebildet während dem Streit mit Latra Posae, eine Gruppe die in der Öffentlichkeit die Hundert Gefährten genannt wurden, wenn ihre Zahl auch zu dieser Zeit tatsächlich einhundertunddreizehn betrug. Als höchster militärischer Anführer des Lichts war Lews Therin in der Lage eine Streitmacht von etwa zehntausend Soldaten zu sammeln, ohne das Wissen der Halle. Mit dieser Streitmacht und den Hundert Gefährten begann er seinen geplanten Angriff auf den Shayol Ghul. Was genau an diesem Tag geschah, wird nie bekannt werden, nur das Resultat. Von den Soldaten kehrte nicht ein einziger Mann oder eine einzige Frau zurück, um davon zu berichten. Die Siegel wurden sicher angebracht, ohne das Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs aufzureißen, wie so viele Gegner gefürchtet hatten. Durch Zufall waren alle dreizehn der Verlorenen am Shayol Ghul (möglicherweise gerufen für eine Konferenz mit dem Dunklen König?) und sie alle wurden bei der Versiegelung gefangen, was mit einem mal die Führungsebene des Schattens köpfte. Obwohl viel von der Welt vom Schatten gehalten wurde, wenn das das ganze Ergebnis gewesen wäre, ist es sicher, dass in den nächsten paar Jahren der Schatten sich auf das ganze Angesicht der Erde ausgebreitet hätte. Die Zivilisation hatte einen hohen Grad an Zusammenhalt bewahrt in den vom Licht gehaltenen Gebieten, weit mehr als in jenen, die vom Schatten gehalten wurden. Ihrer obersten Anführer beraubt (und vermutlich auch aufgrund des Verlustes des Einflusses des Dunklen Königs) verfielen die Schattenverschworenen in Machtkämpfe untereinander, und teilten sich um einander bekriegende, verwundbare Gruppen, bevor die Zerstörung zu einem Punkt fortgeschritten war, die den Krieg zur letzten aller Sorgen machte. In jedem Fall kann man sagen, dass der Krieg der Schatten mit diesem Tag am Shayol Ghul endete. So wird es generell berichtet. Doch natürlich war das nicht das einzige Resultat. Tatsächlich gab es einen Rückschlag vom Dunklen König im Moment der Versiegelung und Saidin selbst wurde verseucht. Lews Therin und die achtundsechzig Überlebenden der Hundert Gefährten wurden sofort wahnsinnig. Innerhalb von Tage hinterließen sie Spuren von Tod und Zerstörung auf ihrem Weg. Mit der Zeit, bis der Makel auf Saidin entdeckt worden war, waren hunderte mehr männliche Aes Sedai wahnsinnig geworden und was von der Zivilisation übrig geblieben war, war ins Chaos gefallen. Sogar das informieren aller verbleibenden gesunden männlichen Aes Sedai über die Gefahr war jetzt unmöglich. Dieser schicksalhafte Tag am Shayol Ghul beendete den Krieg und begann die Zerstörung der Welt. Der passendste Kommentar kommt sicherlich von dem, was die Einführung des fragmentarischen Manuskriptes ist. "Wer auch immer das liest, wenn jemand übrig bleibt, es zu lesen, weint für uns, denn wir haben keine Tränen mehr. Betet für uns, denn wir sind alle lebendig verdammt." Notiz des Autors Alle Aufzeichnungen von "Die Vollständige Geschichte des Krieges der Schatten" und "Die Zerstörung der Welt" sind erhältlich auf Vorbestellung nach Anmeldung bei Mistress Jorille Mondevwin im Aesdaishar Palast in Chachin. Kategorie:Zeitalter der Legenden Kategorie:Krieg der Macht